


I won't hesitate bitch

by Yikesu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crimes, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Protective Older Brothers, Shovel Talk, boyfriend said write something abt this ship and now im obsessed with the ship aswell...fucker, crimes of the heart, dumb asses, i guess, i mean if u squint its funny, implied hannor, nickname Nines, waste of police resources
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikesu/pseuds/Yikesu
Summary: Gavin is a dumbass whose found himself in an interrogation being grilled by our favorite ex-Deviant Hunter.





	I won't hesitate bitch

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i blame my boyfriend for getting me into this
> 
> wrote this in 20 mins with not a single regret so that's that

Connors' fingertips drum rhythmically on the interrogation table, his LED cycles between yellow and red. He has eyes the groggy man on the other side of the table. The man is handcuffed as he’s supposed to be, bound to the chair with no plausible escape. This is different than all other interrogations, it’s one of the police forces own.

 

“Detective Reed, what do you have to say for yourself?” Connor sneers as he pushes back his chair loudly to stand.

 

Gavin glances up, obviously still out of it. He doesn’t speak instead opting to look around the room as if desperate for a way out.

 

The android peers down him with stoic disappointment. “Talk.”

 

“Fuck off asshole.”

 

The hands of Connor slam onto the metal table causing a resounding smack. His expression is pure anger, no doubt about it. “Don’t test me, detective. It won’t end well for you.”

 

Biting his lower lip Reed lets out a groan, “Why the hell am I here? You’re wasting both of our time.”

 

He begins to pace in a linear pattern, adamantly avoiding looking at the guilty party’s face. “Playing dumb won’t help anyone here. You know that--”

 

The rooms steel doors open up revealing the Captin holding a rather thick manila folder. “I have what you requested Officer.” He nods to Connor, “And make his confession quick we have other people to deal with.”

 

“Fowler!” Gavin yells, “What am I doing here? Did you authorize this? Seriously what the fuck Jeff?”

 

The Captain throws a leer in his direction but doesn’t answer. He retreats out of the room no longer holding the folder. Connor now grasps it so tightly that it’s folding around his fingers. It’s dropped down face open, exposing a plethora of pictures of the detective.

 

He’s not alone though, another masculine figure is with him. The figure is taller than him by quite a few inches. He remembers that the Rk900 model he was paired up with, Nixon or Nines depending on how lazy he felt, had accompanied him on the food run. The two are at Chicken Feed presumably buying lunch judging the time stamp in the bottom right-hand corner. Gavin squints trying to decipher what kind of illegal activity he could have possibly gotten into there.

 

It’s not like he participated in the gambling that ravished that part of time nor did he have any stake in drug deals that went on behind the truck. He was there for food, nothing more or less.

 

“Do you notice anything Reed?”

 

“No, I can’t say I see a fucking thing.” His grey eyes narrow in annoyance.

 

A smirk plays at the deviant's lips, “Nothing?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Well then,” He turns over a stack of photos, “How about this?” It’s a simple picture of Gavin on the shoulder of Nixon. He’s sleeping under a tree during the precincts annual picnic outing. It’s boring if you don’t have a family to take with you, but he goes out of professionalism.

 

“I’m at the picnic. I’ve done nothing wrong, nothing to promote legal action. This is just you stalking me.”

 

“Not me. The entire station is noticing some consistency through these pictures and we're all are curious how you’d react to being brought in for questioning. It seems like playing dumb is your only defense.”

 

“Shit. I must be the dumbest cop in existence because nothing here is the same. Two different settings, different actions. So what the fuck are we getting at here because I can feel these cuffs chaffing on my wrist and I’m not liking it.”

 

Connor quirks his eyebrow up, “I heard you liked being tied down...hm.” The quip makes his LED turn blue for a fraction of a second.

 

It takes a moment for Gavin to register what was just said but when he does his face pales and his eyes bulge. His worst fear might be coming true. “Show me more of this evidence.” He adds air-quotes to try and distract his interrogator from his panicked state.

 

“Of course.” One picture is taken out. It’s New Years, the clock has just struck twelve and all around people are cheering and celebrating with big grins.  In the sky, fireworks are captured beautifully as the explode into pretty colors. None of this is the focus however because in the central left a couple can be seen sharing a rather carnal kiss.

 

Gavin watches his life flash before his eyes, it’s all very unentertaining as it mostly consists of sleep but even still the montage is a big deal. He wonders if this means he’ll die today. He’s not in the mood for death, he has hermit crabs to take care of. They need him!

 

Neither of them speak. It’s quiet for about five-point two seconds before Connor goes off. “You defiled my baby brother!”  His hands make a wide sweeping motion and knock over the folder and all its contents. “You’ve been screwing around with my little brother!” His brown puppy dog eyes are slits of rage. "I won't hesitate bitch, I'll kill you."

 

“I haven’t been screw--”

 

“Shut up or so help me Ra9 I will self-destruct.”

 

“Okay,” it comes out clipped from Gavin whose honestly terrified at this point.

 

A deep breath, “So are you confessing to being involved with Nixon?”

 

“Yes...I am having relations with Nines.”

 

“Well then, that solves that.” He barks out a horse laugh as his eyes twitch repeatedly. That was a bug that the Rk900 model no longer had if the detective remembered correctly. “Alright then on to the shovel talk then.”

 

The Android watches the human squirm in his chair with discomfort. “What are your intentions with our beloved Rk900?”

 

“To treat him right.”

 

“Weak answer,” Connor rolls his eyes.

 

“To give him all the love he deserves, without a moment's hesitation. I’m a piece of shit, I know that. But he helps me become a decent person you know? He doesn't deal with my pissbaby fits and doesn’t ignore me when I’m going through a clearly tough time. I don’t know I just-- I just…”

 

“You just what?” Connor leans in over the table to meet his eyes. They stare into each other's eyes waiting for Gavin to gather the courage to complete his thought. “I just want him to know that him coming into my life was the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I want him to get back what he gave to me.”

 

“Better answer. Now here's the part where I’d tell you if you ever cheat on him, break him down, abuse him, or anything like that I’d kill you. But considering I’ve already knocked you out before and Nixon is three inches taller than me with more muscle I think he can handle himself.” A key appears in Connor’s hands, “You can go, Detective Reed. It’s been a pleasure to have a discussion with you.”

 

With his hands free Gavin rubs his sore wrist. Damn, that hurt a whole lot. “Are you going to tell the whole station now?”

 

“Why would I, we have cameras in these rooms for a reason detective.”

 

Gavin gapes, “You fucker...you didn’t.”

 

A signature Rk800 wink to soothe his soul. “You are correct. I didn’t but Captin Fowler and the Lieutenant did. It took a little extra convincing to get hank on my side here but uh, luckily it’s easy to sway him with the right motivation if you know what I mean. ”

 

“ He's a whipped bitch.”

 

“Yes, that’s your title don’t wear it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @fencingfellow
> 
> gimme those comments and kudos for my mediocre work


End file.
